One Fine Day
by Pickle Enthusiast
Summary: When you wake up on the hokage's office floor, you know today is nOT going to be a good day. Especially when three hundred kids under the age of seven are included. Crack fiction. Mainly neji based. maybe NejxHinata later on.
1. Duckie Boxers

I feel so...so SPECIAL! My first naruto fanfiction, and a funny one for that. Neji will most likely be the main character.. who knows? I sure don't. any way for the disclaimer.

I do not own naruto, sadly, but I do own Neji and Hinata. -holds up gagged and tied Hyugas- Mwuhahahah!

* * *

_"Neji nii-san.." The giggeling girl tried to push the boy off her. "Neji nii-san.." "Hinata-sama.." The boy whispered, hugging ever so tighter to the girl that was his one desire. "Hinata-sama.." "Neji nii-san..""Neji nii-san.."_ "NEJI!" Neji abruptly cursed who ever interupted his dream, and snuggled tighter to his 'Hinata-sama'. "Dang Neji i didn't know you swung THAT way." The once soft and beautiful voice of Hinata-sama was now replaced bya gruff grouchy voice of some man. Now then if you were in this predicament (Which you'll all be in some day, trust me.) what would YOU do? Well scream, of course. And scream Neji did. he screamed. And screamed. And screamed. A high pitched girly scream that almost broke the glass and woke most sleeping shinobi up, except Shikamaru, of course. 

Now then, about thirty minutes of sheer Neji high pitched screams later, neji had decided to pluck and eyelid open, to stare at the boy he had presumed his 'Hinata-sama', Uzumaki Naruto. Now then neji had only one thing in mind at the moment, punch Uzumaki naruto, the boy who had humiliated him in front of everyone and not wonder why he was in the hokage's office, and not wonder why he was in his boxers, and not wonder why Itachi,Orochiamru,Sasuke and Kisame were there. Just to punch Naruto and go back to sleep. And punch him he did. he punched him so hard that the poor boy flew through the wall and went through the hokage's monument. And Neji was now happy.

Dusting himself off, he walked over to where his bed should of been, and blinked. Where was his bed and why were these people in his room? "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE IN MY ROOM?" After about ten minutes to let his surroundings sink in (For Neji was not a morning person) he blinked once or twice. "Why the hell am I not in my **LOVELY DREAMY BEAUTIFUL** room?" he asked stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, which little did he know that he was still in what he had slept in the night before, like everyone else around him. But unlike everyone else around him, he did not notice how all of the female population were eyeing him, more then they eyed the Orochiamru sex slave Uchiha Sasuke, who was off sulking in a corner.

Little did he as well know that most of the girls were eyeing his light blue rubber duckie boxers. Did I mention that rubber duckies make him look totally hot? Well it did. And all the girls were eyeing a certain spot on his boxers. (CoughpenisCough) But that would sink in eventually.

Running a hand through his long beautiful gushing brown hair he smiled, before realizations sunk in on him. Was his hair down..? He only put his hair down when he was asleep. And with tact Neji gravely looked down at his attire.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN MY BOXERS!" Well of course Neji wore a tanktop, but he hadn't realized that quite yet, so he crawled off into a corner, bringing his knees and choking back a sob as he began to rock back and forth, unlike the corner sulking Orochiamru sex slave Sasuke, little did poor Neji realize that the whole female population of konoha was eyeing him hungrily, a little too hungry for his comfort, had he realized it.

* * *

There, I'm done with the first chapter. Yay me.  



	2. Oh Noes!

Sorry for never updating, my computer has been acting strange lately... Any way and here is the long awaited chapter 2!

* * *

Eyelashes battered open, and pale eyes stared blankly ahead, where two figures loomed over them, muttering things. Hinata blinked once again, before balting up and watching Ino and Sakura whisper back and forth to each other, their eyes staring at Hinata. Trailing after their eyes, Hinata gasped realizing where they were staring and brought her arms up, protecting her chest.

"W-what are you staring at!?!" She managed to gasp out as her face turned different shades of red, her eyes attempting to stare sternly at Ino and Sakura, only to end up with some cute pout thing.

Sakura continued staring at Hinata's chest are, mumbling things as she peered closer, only to pin Hinata down, causing the Hyuuga's pink sleeping shirt to shift showing more cleavage then Hinata would have wanted. "How do you get them so... _big_?" Sakura questioned, as Ino nodded in agreement.

As the two nin continued to stare at hinata, Hinata herself found herself in a worst predicament, being pinned down by Sakura onto the ground, and sweating quite furiously, causing to gain a few boys and_ ahem_ girl's attention, and soon there was shouting coming from across the Hokage's room. "HEY TWO HOT GIRLS ARE MAKING OUT!"

Hinata seriously began to regret ever putting on her black sleeping shorts and tight pink shirt on last night. And then sudden realization donned upon Hinata, she wasn't wearing a bra!

* * *

Okay I know it was short, but hey, I'm tired so stay tune for chapter three! And more crack stories to come! 


End file.
